Qward
. Qward is located at the very center of the Antimatter universe and serves as that dimension's analog to the positive-matter world known as Oa. The most powerful being in the Antimatter Universe was a creature known as the Anti-Monitor. Born over ten billion years ago, the Anti-Monitor was born on one of the moons of Qward, and he was responsible for the creation of a race of warriors known as the Thunderers. The most capable of Thunderers were transformed into two-dimensional beings of pure shadow, and functioned as the Anti-Monitor's personal elite fighting force. The Anti-Monitor discovered the existence of the positive matter universe, as well as the fact that his own counterpart had been born on a moon of Oa. This being represented a race of humanoids commonly referred to as the Monitors.Originally, in the Pre-Crisis era there was only one Monitor who existed as a polar opposite of the Anti-Monitor. [[Brave New World Vol 1 1|'DC Universe: Brave New World']] reveals that the Monitor was only one of an apparent race of beings who analyze affairs across the cosmos. The Anti-Monitor and the Monitor were bitter enemies and a final clash between the two created an energy backlash that left both combatants comatose for millions of years. Even without the Anti-Monitor to lead them, the Thunderers maintained their militaristic might for eons. Many of them warriors became weapons-smiths and are often regarded by the title Weaponers of Qward. The Thunderers worked alongside the Weaponers for many years, but eventually, a schism erupted within their military ranks. Irik Roval, leader of the Thunderers staged a coup against First Weaponlord Varnathon of Q'Uld and became the Highlord of Qward. Roval then located the prison of Erdammeru, the Void Hound, an ancient weapon of the Qward who in the intervening centuries had been misconceived of as a dark god. Roval piloted the Void Hound through an ancient Qwa-portal into the positive matter universe, where he did battle against the Justice League in search of the ancient scientist, Krona. Though Roval was eventually forced to retreat by the destruction of the Void Hound, Qward remained a potent threat to the Justice League, revitalized under their new leader. Qward later became a haven for the deposed Green Lantern known as Sinestro. Sinestro took control of a group of Weaponers and had them a fashion a powerful ring, which functioned similarly to that of a Green Lantern ring, with the notable exception that it utilized yellow energy; energy which proved instrumental when combating Green Lanterns. Sinestro and his Qwardian allies (known in their culture as "Qwarda-jin") frequently waged war against the Green Lantern Corps, but the Corps always proved victorious in their battles against the Weaponers and Sinestro was invariably taken back to the positive-matter universe where he was imprisoned on Oa. Having survived his apparent "death" at the hands of renegade Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Sinestro returned to Qward and full control over the Weaponers. He forced them to mass produce yellow power rings to outfit his own army of soldiers known as the Sinestro Corps. Many Weaponers from Qward have exiled themselves from their home world and escaped into the positive matter universe. Their actions have caught the attention of the Guardians of the Universe who have dispatched the Torch Bearer, Ion, to investigate their activities. -12 | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = * In the Super Friends cartoon Doomsday the antimatter universe itself is called Qward. | Trivia = | Links = Recommended Readings * * * * Related Articles * Antimatter Universe * Anti-Monitor * Green Lantern Corps * Sinestro External Links * References * Qward article at Wikipedia * Qwardians profile at the Book of Oa }}